Extraction of oil and gas has become more troublesome. While resources remain within reservoirs, the majority of the easily extracted oil and gas has already been withdrawn from those reservoirs. In an attempt to extract more fluids from mature reservoirs, field optimization techniques are currently being implemented. Whereas some of these techniques involve adjusting various extraction related parameters in order to optimize the rates at which oil and gas is extracted from the reservoir, others are focused on more accurately selecting the well or field for which optimization effort should be focused.